Time
by AliceCullen97
Summary: 2 years after the Reckoning. Forced to be on the run again, will Chloe and Derek survive? Taking steps in their relationship while on a rescue mission, will they ever make it to Simon and Tori? Used to be posted on here. Deleted and revised with new plot.
1. Chap 1

Chloe- 17 Derek- 18. Used to be posted on here under the same title, just had a different plot. Been a few years since i've been on here, so I came across my story and didn't like it. After deleting it and revising it giving it a completley new plot, I decided to repost it. I find I'm happier with this version than the original, so let me know what you think. Thanks.

* * *

><p>This wasn't supposed to happen again. This was supposed to be a safe house. Then again, with our history, I guess we should have expected it. I looked to my left, where Tori and Simon were standing, eyes locked on the burning building in front of us, then to my right where my gaze lingered on my boyfriend of 2 years sitting in wolf form.<p>

It all happened so fast. One moment I'm sitting curled up on the couch with a blanket, Derek in wolf form sleeping snuggled up next to me, and then the next Simon and Tori burst into the living room yelling. They didn't need to explain themselves because coming up behind them, moving unnaturally fast, was orange flames. We all jumped into action, running out the back door straight to the edge of the forest.

Feeling my eyes on him, Derek looked up, green eyes piercing my blue ones, looked back at the house falling to shambles then huffed, stood up and shook out his fur. Letting out a short bark to get Simon and Tori's attention, he shifted from paw to paw anxiously, ears swiveling in all directions. _We gotta get moving._

Understanding instantly, I turned to Simon and Tori relaying the message and with one final look at each other we spread out among the forest, Tori and Simon going in one direction while Derek and I went in another. While not anticipating this attack for quite awhile, we still had a plan for emergencies. Although, I would use the term "plan" loosely.

It was more of a leap of faith. Kit, Simon, Tori's and Derek's father, said that if this should ever happen while he and my Aunt Lauren were away, we should split up and follow his directions to a "T". Simon and Tori were to go straight to the rendezvous point, while Derek and I were to make a quick detour before meeting up with them. Whenever I ask Derek about what we were supposed to do he would tell me not to worry about it, he'd let me know should we ever find ourselves in this situation.

Not to say Simon and Tori had the bigger end of the stick in any way since Kit didn't give them the location of the rendezvous point straight out. Instead he opted to give them a piece of paper with a clue. That clue was going to lead them on some hunt for the other pieces of papers with clues leading them in the direction of the rendezvous point. Lame? A little. Smart? According to Kit and Derek, very.

Supposedly it was going to throw whoever, if anyone, that is following Tori and Simon off their trail. Personally, I think it was Derek's way of trying to keep them occupied should our _quick_ detour take longer than expected.

Shaking my head, I returned back to the present, glancing at the black wolf walking a ways in front of me.

"Derek," I whispered. "Do you hear smell anything?" Glancing back at me, he shook his head as best as he could. _No._ Then stopping, he cocked his head, ears swiveling once again, only flicking his eyes to me when I bumped into him from behind, not prepared for his sudden stop.

_Sorry. _

Nodding my head to him in acceptance of his apology, I walked towards his head slowly, cringing visibly when leaves crunched under my feet. Reaching my desired spot, I shifted and froze when my foot landed on a twig making it snap. I earned a look for that one.

_Stay still._

Giving him a sheepish look, I listened to him and stopped moving, tempted to hold my breath. I'd like to say I stood there for a good chunk of time waiting patiently for Derek to relax and start walking again. But curiosity getting the better of me, I shifted.

"D-Do you…Do you hear anything?" I quietly asked. Glancing at me, I saw the annoyance in his eyes. Ignoring my question he went back to listening, ears swiveling once again. Sighing impatiently, I shifted my weight from foot to foot once again.

"Derek." I said a bit annoyed. "You're making me feel like something is going to jump out and say Boo! I get enough of th-" I stopped with the look he gave me.

_Chloe. Shut up. _

"Sorry." I squeaked out. His gaze softened and he gave a low grunt. Interpreting that into _Me too,_ I relaxed a bit, annoyance melting away into nothing. Replacing it was worry. He still didn't answer my question.

About to open my mouth to repeat my question, Derek's ears stopped twitching. It got eerily quiet all around us then a twig snapped. Ears once again in motion, Derek listened intently. Not hearing anything for a few minutes, I chalked it up to a bunny running away sensing a predator nearby.

Derek stiffened. Sniffing the air he let out a tense growl and his head jerked to the right, staring in the general direction the twig snapped from minutes ago. It wasn't me who shifted their weight this time.

Moving each one of his paws, he crouched down and pulled his lips back showing his teeth. A low grumble was coming from the bushes where Derek was facing. I froze, feet nailed to the floor. Werewolf.

It seemed that the wolf's growl only served to agitate Derek even more as I watched his hackles rise, and he let out a frightening snarl. At this point I was expecting a large dog to jump out of the brush and Derek to meet his pounce mid-air. At least that's what the screenwriter part of my brain was thinking.

Amazing escape from burning house, splitting the group up, the two siblings going their own way while the other two teenagers- one a black threatening werewolf and the other a freakishly powerful necromancer-suspense building as the wolf listens to their surroundings only to hear twigs snapping and then comes the big standoff between the two werewolves.

Yeah, I almost wished that's what happened. Then I would have had a reason for the girlish squeal that came out of me involuntarily.

No, what really happened was after Derek let out his threatening snarl, the animal in the brush let out a small yip and then you heard scrambling, leaves flying, and bushes shaking. Then silence.

Derek straightening from his crouch turned with a satisfied look on his face, and let out a snort. Bringing his gaze to mine, I saw his green eyes sparkling. That's when it hit me. It wasn't a werewolf but just a normal wolf. Thinking back to Derek telling me something about werewolves and dogs not mixing, I got a bit annoyed.

"Derek!" I scolded. "Was that completely necessary?" He had the decency to look sheepish. Then he froze. Hackles rising, lips pulling back into a snarl. "Derek! Seriously cut the crap! We need to ge-"He snapped out of it, eyes flashing to mine, and nudged my knees forward, hard enough to make me stumble backwards. I got the message.

_Run._

Turning around I stumbled my way through the woods. Falling on rocks and branches, tripping over tree roots, feeling envious towards the 200lb wolf behind me snapping at my heels every once in awhile letting me know when I went off course, while he seemingly flew over the forest floor- paws never making a sound.

Stumbling over a particular big tree root I landed on the floor hands stretched out to break my fall, but it still didn't stop me from face planting it in the a few twigs and leaves getting a scratch on my neck that burned instantly.

Beginning to heave myself up, I suddenly found it an impossible feat when Derek skidded to a stop and stepped over me. Turning my face to rest on my right cheek, I saw his front paws and hind legs on each side of me, I couldn't get up. Then I felt his breath on the back of my neck and his wet nose gently graze my chin, very softly nudging my head up a bit.

_You okay? _

Giving him a small smile I nodded my head as best as I could. Relief flashed through his eyes but only briefly. Anger quickly replaced it when another twig snapped and he started growling, hackles once again standing on end. Then I saw what we were running from.

Ramon.

"Nice to see you again, pup." He said, walking towards us casually. Derek growled a low warning- still standing over me. Ramon laughed.

"Showin' your mate who's in charge are ya?" Amused he looked at the way Derek was standing over me. "Gotta say, I admire your technique. Skip right over the human emotion and go straight for the more…_wild_ approach." Smiling creepily as he said the last part, he began walking towards us a bit more. Derek's low growl turned into a full out snarl- teeth and all.

Chuckling he took another step forward acting as if a Chihuahua was growling at him instead of a very pissed off werewolf.

"Relax pup, you're getting cutie all worked up over there. Can't you just smell her? All frightened and nervous." He let out a laugh again. "How 'bout once you're done with her you let me take her out for a spin, huh pup? She doesn't look as young as she did when we first met." His gaze gave me a once over, completely ignoring the wolf still standing over me. "Filled out nicely, but you already knew that didn't you, pup?"

That comment coupled with him stepping towards us once again made Derek let out a loud growl that shook me to my core, and at the same time he snapped his teeth together a couple times- eyes wild. Ramon showed no emotion other than amusement, eyebrows raised and a smirk gracing his face he continued, edging Derek on.

"Or maybe you don't." Ramon took a deep breath in, Derek shifted in his stance crouching a bit. Then Ramon let out a loud noise- a full on belly laugh. "Smells like a virgin. What's wrong pup? Can't satisfy her?" He shifted his gaze then, looking from Derek to me.

"Hey cutie, how 'bout trying out a real wolf, not some _mutt._" He said the word 'mutt' as if he was talking about a dead rat-disgusted. Then he laughed again. "I promise I'll show you a _real_ good time cutie, since your boy here can satisfy you." He threw a smirk at Derek. "I'll show you what mates are supposed to do. You look like you could hold your own." Derek's jaws snapped together again saliva hanging from his sharp canines- he looked like a real wolf. Ramon's smirked grew.

"I'll have you screaming my name in no time, I promise." He winked. Derek's control snapped; he pounced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, really _really_ sorry about the couple month wait. Computer problems got the best of me and Life decided to become a big jumbled mess. I feel especially guilty about not uploading this sooner for the fact that I already had the first 6 or 7 chapters written before I ever posted the first chapter :/. Again really sorry and just as a refresher I will post the last couple paragraphs below this A/N for the fact that I know it's one of my pet peeves to have to go back and _try_ to remember what happend in a story that hasn't been updated since the Stone Age. I _hope_ to upoload this again tomorrow but if not and I get mush for brains again I will try for Monday. Now as a peace offering I'm off to start writing chapter 8. ( Is it bad that I think I'm gonna have to go back and reread the 7th chapter before I'm gonna be able to start typing? *Head Shake* I fail at life at this moment.) **

**Refresher: **

_"Hey cutie, how 'bout trying out a real wolf, not some mutt." He said the word 'mutt' as if he was talking about a dead rat-disgusted. Then he laughed again. "I promise I'll show you a real good time cutie, since your boy here can satisfy you." He threw a smirk at Derek. "I'll show you what mates are supposed to do. You look like you could hold your own." Derek's jaws snapped together again saliva hanging from his sharp canines-_ he_ looked like a real wolf. Ramon's smirked grew._

_"I'll have you screaming my name in no time, I promise." He winked. Derek's control snapped; he pounced._

* * *

><p>Ramon was expecting it, Changing the fastest I've ever seen anyone Change before, and met Derek mid-air. I scrambled up, trying my hardest to ignore the sounds of jaws snapping and yelps of pain behind me, I found a tree to climb.<p>

Knowing Derek would kill me if I tried to throw myself between them, I settled for getting on a sturdy branch and closed my eyes- Summoning.

Feeling out around me I concentrated hard, having 2 years to get some of my power under control I still found intentionally raising something a bit of a strain. Working through it with deep breaths, only wincing a few times when I heard a yelp of pain that sounded suspiciously like Derek, I finally found something useful. A dead wolf.

_Sorry_. I thought then summoned it back to life. Snapping my eyes open only when I knew it was coming to find me. Peering down at the fight below me I noticed both black wolves snapping at each other, trying to find a weak spot somewhere.

Noticing differences between the scars on them I figured out which wolf was Ramon- the one with the permanent jagged cut on his side where no hair grew- I then told the dead wolf I summoned to attack.

Knowing this would only keep him occupied for a short while I quickly scurried out of the tree, and just as I landed on my feet the dead wolf attacked- giving Derek an out which he gladly took. With one final snap at Ramon, Derek whipped around and nudged my legs.

_Move._

Taking off with Derek once again at my heels, we eventually made it out of the woods onto a road. Slowing our pace once we got a safe distance away, I made sure to feel around with my power and find the dead wolf, releasing his soul quickly.

After walking for what felt like hours we came across a sign that said 'Motel Next Exit 2 miles'. Pointing it out to Derek he grunted and nodded his head as best as he could.

_Good._

Coming across a patch of woods next to a small abandoned clothing store, a thought occurred to me.

"Maybe we should stop here and see if you can Change back. I don't think it'll be smart to walk in to a motel and expect them to accept what little cash we have _and _a pet with no extra charge." He bristled at the word 'pet' but veered off the road and into the woods. Only to pop his head back out a few seconds later, when he realized I didn't follow him. He gave me a look.

_Coming?_

Nodding I walked into the small patch of trees with him- in search of a place big enough for the Change. Coming across a small clearing, I figured it was the best we were going to find, and sat on the floor with my back against a tree.

Derek followed and sat on his haunches in front of me, staring. Completely at a loss of what his look meant- which was a first- I sighed.

"What?" He stared. Rolling my eyes I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yes Derek, I'm aware of the leaves in my hair, stop staring." It was his turn to roll his eyes. A feat in his current form.

_You're ridiculous._

"Well, then why are you staring? What? Wanna play fetch?" I joked. The look he gave me said that he didn't think I was amusing.

"Hide and Seek?" I tried. A flicker. But he rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

_Not the time._

"Right got it. Playing games- bad. How about you chase your tail? Think that'll satisfy your wolf-y instincts enough so you'll turn back?" I got a real look for that one.

"Chasing tail- really bad. Got it. Well I'm out of ideas. Why don't you just try relaxing then?" He contemplated it then huffed and plopped down, half of him on my lap half of him on the floor. Front paws and head resting on my legs, he stared at me again. Giving in to my urges I reached my hand out and buried it in his fur.

His eyes closed and a low rumble came from him. Moving my fingers along his head down his back, I gently massaged his body feeling him relax under my hands. And as he relaxed, my mind finally realized we were okay which led me to start relaxing too. Bringing my hands back up his body I left them at his neck.

One of his eyes popped open and he stared at me giving me an annoyed look. _Why'd you stop?_

Looking down at him, the gravity of our situation caught up to me. Derek noticed and sat up- back on his haunches- he gave me a concerned glance. Ignoring his look I brought my left hand up from where it fell when he moved, and placed it on the side of his face. He nuzzled in to it, putting his nose to my wrist and taking deep breaths.

His leg twitched. I sighed. "Wanna try Changing back now?" His eyes flicked up to meet mine and gave a silent agreement. Taking one final deep breath at my wrist he backed away from me and as soon as he laid in the center of the small clearing his back reared up and he let out a low rumble of pain. At that point I got up and assumed my position at his side, whispering words of encouragement.

Like I learned to control my powers some, Derek had learned to control when he had to Change by Changing every week- sometimes twice a week depending on his stress level- it made Changing into a wolf or back into a human faster, but didn't make it any less painful. If he missed a Change he got irritable and a few hours later he would find his body forcing itself through the process like it used to.

A few more minutes of listening to his moans of pain and me whispering loving things to him, I was sitting with a naked worn out Derek in my arms. Taking my jacket off I draped it over him, ran my fingers through his hair then whispered in his ear that I'd be right back.

Making my mental criminal record longer, I broke into the small abandoned clothing store, grabbed a few pairs of necessary clothes for Derek and myself. Stopping by the checkout counter when I was done I found a shelf of chips, grabbing a few bags I added it to the pile in my arms, thought twice and snatched a black backpack off a hook on the wall. After loading everything into it except for the essentials Derek would need when I got back to him I set off back into the woods.

Finding him in the same position I left him in- curled up on his right side I set the backpack on the floor, Derek's clothes next to it, and sat back down lifting his head into my lap. Wiggling his right arm from underneath him he gripped my knee in his hand, while I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I got some clothes for the both of us, so when you're ready to get changed we can start walking again." I told him quietly. Nodding his head and taking a deep breath he heaved himself off my lap, sitting up facing away from me.

"Can you hand me my clothes?" He asked- voice a little garbled. Nodding, but then realizing he wouldn't be able to see it I leaned over towards the backpack, and grabbed his clothes from where I set them and chucked them over his head, where they landed in his lap unfolded.

Turning his head a little to look at me, still leaning towards the backpack, his eyes met mine.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically, smiling a bit afterwards taking the bite out of his tone. I smiled back and nodded my head at him.

"Go change." I told him. He grunted then got up with my jacket still wrapped around his waist, and took off behind a tree with his clothes. Deciding that I didn't want to sit on the bug infested forest ground, I got up and started brushing down the front and back of my jeans. Just as I got done with wiping my butt clean of dirt and leaves, warm, tight arms wound around my waist from behind.

"Hi." He said nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck. Feeling his breath against my neck made me a bit lightheaded but I worked through it enough to realize that he wasn't nuzzling my neck anymore, he was sniffing in short breaths. Turning my face towards his I looked at him confused.

"You're bleeding." He stated. Reaching my hand up to my neck, understanding flashed through me.

"Oh, it's nothing, just got scratched with a twig. I'm all good." Frowning at me but allowing it to slide, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. Feeling the familiar rush of emotions that came with kissing Derek, I reached my left hand up and tangled my fingers in his hair.

Letting out a low rumble, his arms tightened around my waist briefly, only for him to let me go and place his hands on my hips, twisting me around to face him. Breaking the kiss I looked up in to his green eyes smoldering down at me. Smiling at him, I went to move out of his hold and suggest we get a move on, only to find myself in an iron grip.

I only had time to glance up at him in confusion then found my lips busy with his. He was kissing me fiercely, arms wrapping around my waist, my hands tangling in his hair-pulling a little bit- earning me a quiet moan.

Needing to breathe, I broke the kiss and tried to remember why we had to stop. But Derek derailed my train of thought with his lips trailing along my chin and down my neck leaving a path of fire in his absence, only for him to repeat the circuit two more times.

Breaking through the fog in my brain I remember that we still weren't in the clear. We still had 2 more miles to walk to the motel and there was the matter of a very angry werewolf on our tail. Removing my hands from his hair reluctantly, I gripped his shoulders for balance and tried to slow my breathing. It was working, until he went and caught my earlobe in between his teeth and tugged gently. Eliciting a moan from me.

Trying to focus again I gave up on slowing my breathing and just started talking.

"Derek…We really have….have to-"He kissed my neck again. Shaking my head I continued on. "We have to get moving, Derek." I was on the verge of giving in and forgetting about our need to start moving, when he sighed in defeat, nuzzled my neck and breathed in my scent calming himself.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. Kissing my neck one final time, he lifted his gaze to mine, brushed his lips against mine chastely and pulled away, arms releasing me. Stepping away he bent, picked up the backpack slung it over one shoulder and reached his hand out to me.

"Come on, let's get a move on. We've got a lot to do tomorrow and we _both_ need a good night's rest." Taking his hand I allowed him to pull me along out of the forest and we set off walking.

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me know how I did with the Chlerek moment. OOC? Or is it alright. I really appreciate the feedback. :)<strong>


End file.
